


appreciated.

by demispencie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Cute Ending, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Hurt Spencer Reid, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Protective Emily Prentiss, Romantic Fluff, Sad Spencer Reid, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sappy, Songfic, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demispencie/pseuds/demispencie
Summary: spencer's been in a bad headspace lately , but he's found a way to make up for it  .( or , spencer makes sure emily knows she's appreciated . )
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j3milys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j3milys/gifts).



> prepare for a few tears ! i have some other fics coming soon , i'll be more active once my break starts :)
> 
> this is for an extremely important person in my life — i reccommend listening to "appreciated" by rixton while reading , this fic was inspired by it <3

_you are appreciated._

it's when she starts the car that emily hears the familiar ringtone of her baby boy.

 _jj's going to be pissed if i'm late ,_ emily thought to herself. it was their two year anniversary , and jj made it very clear that she had plans. she looked the time , and sighed . _if i answer now , i should make it in time ,_ emily said to herself. she picked up the phone , as she started to drive , expecting to hear another vent from spencer.

_"_ _hey emily ! "_ spencer said , quite enthusiastically to her surprise.

 _"_ hey back . " emily said , laughing lightly. " what's up? did something happen ? " she said a little more seriously , praying that that wouldn't be the case.

 _"no , i'm alright. i was just wondering if you were at the restaurant yet , i wanted to tell you something before you came in."_ spencer said , laughing softly.

"i should be there soon." emily said , checking the time. "i'm about — wait how do you know where i'm going ? why are you there ? " emily said , startled by the new information.

spencer laughed into the phone. _" just hurry up and get here ! "_ he giggled , hanging up .

emily scoffed in mock offense , shaking her head as she pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant . after making sure she had everything , she stepped out of the car and locked it , scanning the area to see if she could find her lover or her friend. 

the area wasn't too packed . it was a thursday night after all , most people were at work. as she walked closer to the restaurant , she found spencer making conversation with a young man who looked bored out of his mind . emily giggled to herself and waved at her curly haired mess , pulling her jacket closer to her chest.

" emily ! " spencer exclaimed, turning his attention away from the man who was already walking away. he hugged emily , spinning her around and squeezing her tight.

" someone's excited to see me ! " emily said , laughing as spencer placed her back on the ground. spencer giggled , smiling at her .

" i know it's your anniversary , i won't keep you for long . i just wanted to tell you in person how much i appreciate you being here for me these past few weeks." spencer said softy.

emily gave him a sad but soft smile. "spencer , you don't need to thank me for that. i love you , i'm always gonna be here for you." emily said earnestly , stroking his hand.

spencer nodded and smiled softly . " i know . i've just felt bad for keeping you away from jj . " he said , looking at the ground with guilt. " you spend so much time looking after me and caring for me , and you deserve to have your happiness with jj. " he said sadly , his voice cracking up a bit. after taking a moment to breathe , he looked up at her , and smiled. " but i've found a way to make up for it ! " he exclaimed.

" you don't have to make up for it , but you seem excited , so what's going on ? " emily said , laughing at the blush on his face .

" close your eyes. " spencer said , grabbing her arms to steady her.

" alright ! " emily exclaimed , laughing . she closed her eyes , letting spencer lead her inside.

as they walked inside , emily frowned . the restaurant seemed quite contrary to the amount of people she remembered seeing before spencer had her shut her eyes .

" why is it — " emily started , spencer shushing her before she continued.

" just wait. " spencer said , leading his confused friend to jj . jj smiled up at him and stood , giving him a thumbs up.

" alright , open your eyes ! " spencer said , squeezing her arms lightly before releasing.

emily opened her eyes and gasped. the restaurant was cleared out and decorate it was just the three of them , jj looking beautiful as ever.

"you guys... wow." emily said softly , tears filling her eyes. she stepped closer to her lover and grabbed her hand , squeezing it tight.

spencer left , standing next to the door to leave the two to their business.

jj smiled up at emily , kissing her head as she hugged her tightly. they stayed there for a few seconds , enjoying the moment. emily began to open her mouth as she pulled away , but jj held up a finger , shushing her. emily looked at her adoringly and laughed .

jj looked at the ground , taking a deep breath before she started her speech.

"emily prentiss. you are , and forever will be the love of my life. you make me smile when i'm sad , you make me laugh when things get particularly weird among the group. you're always there for spencer , always, and more importantly , you're always there for me . although i wish you'd focus on yourself sometimes , seeing you love unconditionally in the way that you do makes me fall in love with you more and more each day." jj said , tearing up. she squeezed emily's hand once more before getting down on one knee.

emily gasped , happy tears beginning to stream down her face.

"i know our jobs get in the way of a lot of things , and if you say yes , things might get even more complicated , but i don't care . i love you more than i've loved anyone , and i want to spend the rest of my life with you." jj said , her voice shaking as she began to cry herself.

" emily prentiss , will you marry me ? "

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the middle of taking an exam , feel free to leave feedback in the comments !
> 
> — @reidsjcreau on instagram <3


End file.
